Kingdom Swarm
by Fortune0
Summary: What happens when you(Fortune)Wakes up with almost no memory of what happened before you where in a world where bears talk honey is currency and large bees are there to help. to make matters worse you find yourself attacked by one of these rouge bees and summon a keyblade.
1. the begining

"Guys! I think hes coming to!"

"About time. He should've Died..."

"Panda! Black! Give the poor dear some space."

A bright light fills your eyes and your momentarily blinded.

"Huh?" I mumble

"Hi there dear, Im Mother Bear. These are two of my sons, Black Bear."

It's at this point you see you are surrounded by three bears. It takes you a moment to realize that they aren't eating you, and that they were speaking to you.

"Hi there, you look like you'd be a fine beekeeper someday." said the black bear who is evidently called Black Bear...duh.

"Yeah a real bug bonker!" yelled the panda."Though you should stand up first or at least sit…"

"And Panda Bear."

"Oh!"

You realize that your still lying on the floor like a half dead magikarp. You attempt to sit up but almost fall back down. Luckily panda bear catches you and helps you into a sitting position against a wall.

"Tsk tsk tssk!"

"Oh sweet lord of arceus!" You cry. Your vision finally clears enough to see a giant stick like figure, retreating up some mushroom like structure a large lady bug helping push its legs.

"Thanks Stick Bug dear. Hope to see you soon!" Mother bear calls. She calls towards the creature. She turns towards you. "You know he saved your life...uhh…"

"Fortune Ma'am." you say weakly.

She smiles towards you. "Fortune. You fell from the sky, even higher than the mountain. Your lucky he was challenging some local beekeepers over there in the sunflower patch."

You stand up weakly then collapse into panda bear.

"Careful there Solder."panda says

"You know he might be hungry." Black says"you should take him to Polar."

"But thats past the 15 bee gate!"Panda roars"He hasn't even got one!"

"That's why you would go with him." Mother Bear agrees "you are the best fighter around."

"Well… I… Fine!" He acts like he doesn't want to go but he smiles and gives you a wink.

As you walk up the ramp half leaning on Panda half limping. You realize that your leg is broken.

Panda notices it to and says "We can have science bear look at that later. You really are a trooper you know that squirt?"

You see eight eyes in a dark cave staring a panda with fear. Panda saw this and give it a smirk. You walk up an even bigger ramp at the top of which is a huge pumpkin hiding behind some cacti. Suddenly a large mix of a man and a wolf sprints out of the cave straight towards you and knocks Panda down.

Panda responds with a kick that sends the thing into a poof of smoke and a ring of items appeared

"Grab those if you want. I have no need for them."

You walk over and grab the items and a voice flashes through your head. 5 magic beans, 1million honey, 250 tickets, and 5 moon charms.

Panda sees you tickets and gets a surprised look.

"Panda! What can I do for you?"said by a rather sarcastic snow white bear your guessing is polar bear"I doubt you came up here for my charming personality."

"Ha ha very funny." He says "I need some pumpkin pie stat"

He hands you a rather large slice of pie. You take a bite. It is the best pie you've ever had. The mix of pumpkin and honey is amazing. You sit down by the edge on a small piece of snow. Before you can eat more the ground breaks and your falling back.

"FORTUNE!"you hear the faint cry of panda bear.

Just moments you hit the ground you kick the air beneath you doing a flip greatly slowing your decent. Not enough though. You hit the ground and faint from the pain of your leg breaking even more.

You see small pillars rise up from complete darkness. Upon them you see a grey sword with a yellow hilt a small ball split in half having one side red and the other white, a smaller pure whit ball with a black outline around a spreading horizontally from the center. Next is a shield portraying the same design along with a wand where the power gem is the same ball with a golden handle. You walk forwards a voice different then the calm soothing voice of before. It has no sound but you hear it loud and clear. -So much to do, so little time. Take your time.

You wearily walk to the sword, it looks somewhat different than you thought. The blade is a fine gold. You can feel the light radiant and bright. You place your hands around it you feel strength flare up inside of you. You jump over to the shield and feel a strong urge to protect those around you. You then realize that nobody is around you.

"I choose the sword."You say. You can feel your body fill with strength."And I lose the wand." you don't want to know what you lost. However, you still feel the loss of something you didn't know you had.

"Fortune? Come on buddy you have to wake up." You hear a familiar voice

You sit up and see a yellow cannon and a light brown bear in a lab coat and glasses. Panda stands there waiting for you to wake up.

"Oh good your…"He glances at you OK?"

You nod your head.

The bear in the lab coat smiles."I've heard about you fortune. Defying gravity… twice. Amazing come by later. K? We could study the mountain later."

You smile and nod as your walking down to a bamboo like field. You see something glittering in the field next to it. A golden spike is sticking out of the ground. You walk towards it and your about to reach for it when a golden bee burst from the ground almost impaling you.

Red dots surround you and golden spikes shoot up around you. Another dot is already forming underneath you. Suddenly you're surrounded by light. You close your fists and surprised when you find something there. When your vision clears you see what it was. A large sword like key is in your grasp. The hand guards seem to represent angel wings with four smaller wings above a star like crestal in between the four smaller ones. Two long beams of the color gold expand from the handle and meet at a ring at the end, a star in the center. The teeth of the key seems to be light beams exploding out then freezing. The same voice from your dream speaks again. "Destiny Fulfilled."this echoes in your head for a second The keychain is a little bee, the same bee that is attacking you right now. That reminds you of something.


	2. The First

2

You slam your keyblade just in the middle of the dot just as another golden spike shoots from the ground. Your flung up into the air and do that flip thing you did before and righted yourself, you hear the voice again. This time it says"Aerial recovery." you land just behind your spiked attacker. It was at this point that panda finally came down the ramp and saw what was he could do anything however you leaped up and slashed at the bee 4 to 5 times.

The bee, of course is used to being attacked by other bees. So being slashed at with an oversized key surprised him. He quickly flew further away spawning spikes behind it to keep you from following it. Panda runs up beside you.

"Didn't know you could fight soldier." he says

"Neither did I honestly."

He just laughs."good thing science bear fixed your leg up."

Panda picks you up and tosses you over the spikes.

"Wow!" you still don't know how to right yourself so you hit the ground, the flowers are surprisingly soft. You jump up and throw your keyblade at the flying menace. It strikes it out of the air. The keyblade reappears in your hand, then disappears into a shower of light.

"Nice job buddy."Panda says"I suppose we should alert moth- What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? He's hurt. Somebodys gotta look after him." you reply.

"It just tried to kill us. I see your point though. Hey I know! Follow me.

You follow him through the dandelion field and to a bunch of hives near the back. You wave to black bear with your spare hand. He looks up from his conversation to wave back. The guy also looks at you and waves, a kind smile on his face. You see the guys outfit. The first thing that catches your eye is a veterans badge and a red colored head a red arm a gray arm and grey pants and a yellow shirt. He's also wearing some complicated looking bee keeping material...

"Here's an empty hive, put him in a slot and he might accept to join your hive."

You set down your spikey attacker in front of one of the empty hive spaces. The bee weakly flies into it. His face appears in the slot a slight yellow glow around the edges.

Mother bear was watching from in front of the sunflower field.

"Never seen that before. Gifted to."

Before you could ask what she was talking about a shadow crawled in between you two. The keyblade reappears in your hand. You jump forward and slash at it. Suddenly the golden spikes from earlier stabs the shadow like figure. It then disappears into a poof of black smoke like substance.

The guy talking to blackbear walks over and says"More of those shadow creatures? Where are they coming from? Hey you…"Her glances at your hive."Fortune, Im onett. The best bee keeper here on the mountain. I see you already have yourself a bee. Here have this in exchange for you and your bee's help with these shadow creatures."

"Heartless." you surprised yourself by saying this

"How do you know their names?" he asks you

You shrug your shoulders "It just came to me…"

"Well here. For payment. This will turn into an event bee, most likely gifted. I don't know which one it will be. I found it hiding behind some peppers in the pepper patch… I hope you don't mind."

"It's perfect thank you."

You lean over and place the egg next to your other slot. The egg cracks and there's a blinding flash when it ends you see a small yellow glow around the honeycomb, and a bee flies out.

Onett gets very surprised and says"No way its a…"

_ So im yet to decide the bee we just hatched, the name of this bee, the name of our vicious bee - I almost called him matt. I'm sorry- and weather or not to do a time skip. Need help. Check out the reddit page bee swarm simulator I'm mostly looking there for suggestions my username is Fortune-0 look for me there. Let me know if I should continue this. See ya soon...hopefully you come back.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"No way it's a gifted photon bee" onett says almost astounded. "Now those two are going to need names..."

You instantly say"spiky there is Chase, and the other is… um"

"Try Kaleb" Panda suggests.

The moment panda says this kaleb looks up at him. You smile at Kaleb and Chase before you nearly collapse with exhaustion. You sit down next to your hive and then a thought hits your head. If you fell from the sky where was the vessel that brought you here.

Almost on cue there's a loud noise from the sky and a strange ship is flying away.

Onett looks back at you and says"well looks like your stuck here for a while. Let's get yo some gear. We need to get you the canister and it looks like that"he gestures towards the keyblade resting against the wall" will make a fine collection tool for now..."

**1 year later**

You are awakened by the sound of clattering metal. You leap up and whisper into the darkness "Chase get up we have work to do, Kaleb light please." Kaleb lights up and Chase flies out of his slot and dashes towards the clover field you rushing behind him.

Chase flies across the gap towards panda bear and you leap across barley landing as it is dark. You reach up and tap your moon amulet and it lights up revealing panda being attacked by those soldier heartless.

You waste no time jumping forward keyblade summoning and slashing at the heartless. Even kaleb helps out by shooting beams of light at them. You help panda to his feet and desummon the keyblade.

"Those heartless have got it coming." he grumbles

At this point teddy has woken up and found me, he slides a bear token towards me but I refuse. Teddy is a bear bee abandoned by a careless beekeeper who lost interest in him and kicked him out. He rushed towards other hives but they were full. Luckily I was gliding down the mountain after purchasing a new hive slot and was surprised to find a bear bee sitting in it. Teddy didn't just steal the hive spot though he waited until I assured him it was fine. He always kept a close eye on me though.

"sorry buddy i can't accept this right now i gotta go find more monsters to keep you and the hive safe. You can come if you want."

Teddy smiles and gets behind me. I chuckle before being knocked back by a shadow who sneaked up on us. It raised its sharp claws and then it-a loud growl sounded-it was gone. You sit up to see teddy had lunged at it and tore it apart with its teeth. You see a new found respect for the little guy and pull him off of the shards the shadow left behind.

"C'mon teddy let's finish patrol and go back to bed." you say and glance at Chase and Kaleb, Chase sits there smirking while Kaleb follows behind teddy with affection. Kaleb always saw the others as his siblings and cared for all of them. Even Chase who resisted him at first fell for his brotherly charm.

You are awakened once more by a pouncing little lion bee, Lexy

"Oof!what is it?" you set her on your lap and start petting her mane. That's when you realize it's cold and hear a merry "ho ho ho! Merry beesmas!"

"Oh thats what it is isn't it?" you say to lexy "c'mon let's go and meet a new bear. Flare wake up man its cold and we need you." a gifted fire bee tumbles out of the hive and into the air. Once you've eaten a little honey and toast you head towards the dandelion field where a large figure looms. As you step closer you see 2 mini bears fighting heartless.

"Flare go get Chase and Teddy. Hurry we have work to do."

_Finnaly done with this part but i also wanted to mess around with the update first before this even got started so to make up for this wait i made a longer episode. Sorry!


End file.
